theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Bladefoot
Background Captain Bladefoot is the feared and respected leader of the infamous Bladefoot Pirates. He is grizzled and experienced, sporting a black, braided beard and artificial leg, which sports a long, curved blade. He claims to be unafraid of Devils and Giants, and is wanted by every government in the world. Recently, he has abducted the Alivast Opera House's staff, with the end goal of reclaiming their base from a Storm Giant. Bladefoot had a son that succumbed to an unknown fate, which the Captain does not share. To fill the void left by his son, the pirate takes in children, though how he acquires them is unknown. When The Talon is attacked by Stormbeard's coatl servants, the captain is captured with the rest of his crew. Stormbeard then had a long private conversation with him. Apparently, the Captain had made a deal to bring an opera company to perform for the soul resting in the Giant's runestone, but violated the agreement by kidnapping the performers. His ship forfeited and destroyed, the Captain and his crew were imprisoned on a rocky island near Rune's Rest and later carried off by the giant to be judged for their crimes in some other land. Relations Bladefoot Pirates As implied by his name, Captain Bladefoot is the leader of the Bladefoot Pirates. He seems to be respected by his crew and unquestioned in his leadership, though some are careful of his temper, and a certain Kiwi Kenku finds him to be reckless. Borky Despite his status as a prisoner, Captain Bladefoot seems to approve of Borky's respectful conduct when in each others's presence. "Captain Bladefoot Jr." "Well son, how'd ya like to be Captain Bladefoot Jr?"~ Captain Bladefoot Upon meeting Task in the brig of his ship, Captain Bladefoot mistook him for a young Dragonborn, and chastised his crew for endangering a child. When he asked where he came from, Task lied about being a homeless street kid without a name who was working with the Opera House to get by. Touched by this story, the Captain offered to adopt him, christening him "Captain Bladefoot Jr." However, Task was manipulating the Captain to his own ends. Late in the night, the Captain was awoken by Jr. and Scarlet, who had snuck into his quarters, accidentally destroying a photo of him and his real son. The captain sent the kids away with tears and anger. The following day, Stormbeard attacked and destroyed the Talon, apprehending Bladefoot and his crew. He was separated from all his children, who were sent away on a ship provided by the Storm Giant. Bladefoot's Children Captain Bladefoot has several children of unknown origin, though based on how quickly he adopted Bladefoot Jr., it can be assumed that he has a penchant for taking in orphans. When Stormbeard captured the pirates and confined them on a small, rocky island, Panic was able to convince Crabbius the Mighty to rescue the children and bring them to Rune's Rest where the performers and The Unexpectables were gathered. The "family" consisted of: * Lisa, half-elf girl (about 4-6). Lisa is an unusually perceptive girl, often speaking truth in simple terms. She understood that Panic was not Scarlet's real father, and was able to convince her friend even though the tiefling girl desperately wanted it to be true. * Gifford, gnoll boy. Gifford is non-verbal and behaves more like an animal than a sentient being. When first introduced, he did little more than tear at a teddy bear with his teeth, much like a dog with a toy. Task attempted to communicate with him, but didn't receive an intelligent response. * Skye, human boy, 15. Skye is moody and aloof. Though he does play with the younger children, he resorts to sullen posturing when dealing with Task, claiming that he's not a kid. When Crabbius the Mighty rescued the children from where Stormbeard had confined the pirates, Skye was not among them, indicating that he was included with the adults and their fate. * Half-orc boy, (about 8-9) * Scarlet, tiefling girl, 10. See Scarlet's page for more information. * Captain Bladefoot Jr., kobold man, 23. Due to intervention from Stormbeard, the Captain has been separated from his children indefinitely. The children have been taken in by various temples and facilities around Alivast. Trivia * It is unknown if his name comes from his weaponized leg, or was always Captain Bladefoot, and he chose the prosthetic for branding reasons. * Captain Bladefoot interjects "pirate speak" into his dialog. * Captain Bladefoot seems to have a soft spot for kids, adopting many of them and expressing concern over children having to work to make a living and pay rent. This sentiment comes from grief concerning his biological son, whose status is unknown. * Captain Bladefoot somehow doesn't know what Kobolds are. Category:Antagonists Category:Human Characters Category:NPC Category:Bladefoot Pirates Category:Dad